Tale as Old as Time
by littlestkitten
Summary: Ganjyu and Hanatarou watch Beauty and the Beast, and make comparisons. Ganjyu/Hanatarou


Title: Tale as Old as Time

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG

Word Count: 832

Notes: For the prompt of "Beauty and the Beast" given to me by haruyan. It sort of got away from me. It also ended up being far more sappy than I expected it to turn out.

Hanatarou sighed softly as the movie ended. The last song was still softly playing in the back of his head and he blushed to think how much the movie had affected him. He was still a little embarrassed to have chosen the kids movie. But little Yuzu-chan had insisted it was good and he'd figured she would know better than him about movies in the real world.

He glanced at Ganjyu out of the corner of his eye, hoping the larger man wouldn't think him too girly for his movie choice. His friend was quiet, almost contemplative, and Hanatarou waited to see what the verdict on the movie would be. He didn't have to wait long before Ganjyu's chest rose as he took in a larger breath than usual.

"We're kind of like them, you know?"

Hanatarou shook his head, frowning a bit in confusion.

"Like Beauty and the Beast. I understand that this movie is supposed to be about finding true love and all of that. But," At this Ganjyu faltered to a stop, he glanced around the room as if hoping to find inspiration to continue. "I still don't understand how she could love him. I still don't understand how you could love someone, someone like me."

Hanatarou sucked in a surprised breath. That was what this was about? And he'd thought he had the monopoly on low self-esteem. It seemed, though, that his almost boyfriend was unsure of himself as well. He scooted himself closer to Ganjyu and slowly insinuated himself into the larger man's arms. His friend looked down at him with a fond, if a little melancholy, smile. He sighed contently as he felt a large hand smooth through his hair.

"I don't think you're ugly. Or a beast."

A snort was the only answer he received to his statement. He glared up at Ganjyu before pulling away. A hand wrapped around his wrist to pull him back but he didn't allow it. Yanking away, he moved to the other side of the couch before sitting up straight with the fiercest look he could muster.

"Do you think you're not good enough for me? Not . . .not pretty enough, or something?"

Ganjyu smiled softly at him, proud of his show of defiance, even if it was aimed at him.

"Nobody's good enough for ya."

Hanatarou blushed at the statement. Ganjyu always knew what to say to make him want to back down. But this wasn't something he could just let go. Having suffered most of his life with feelings of inadequacy, he couldn't let someone he loved feel the same way. But he also knew that this wasn't something so easily fixed. It would take time and effort, but he was confident he could at least make some headway tonight.

He moved back to sit in front of Ganjyu before taking his face in his hands. Slowly leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips. He trailed kisses across his face before hugging him gently and pulling back.

"Do you want to know one of the first things I thought when I saw you? Other than that I hoped you wouldn't kill me, that is."

Ganjyu slowly nodded his head, staring into Hanatarou's eyes as if mesmerized by what he saw there.

"I thought about how strong you were, about how brave you must be to be fighting against all those shinigami. You didn't even know Rukia-san and yet were still risking your life for her. I admired you for it. And I also couldn't help but think about how handsome you were, about how I could never compare."

He paused at the frown he saw form on Ganjyu's face. He knew his friend hated it when he put himself down, but everything he'd just said was true, and he still occasionally felt the same way. He knew Ganjyu was too good for him, not the other way around. It was sort of like in the movie. Here he was, a commoner, going after one of the last heirs of a noble house. Just like Belle had gone after the prince.

"Things like worth or beauty don't matter," He murmured as he let Ganjyu pull him close again. "I love you, and I think you're extremely handsome. Anyone who says otherwise is just stupid."

"Is Yumichika stupid then?" Ganjyu asked as he smiled a soft teasing smile at him.

"Hmph, he's stupider than everyone else put together. He saw you first and didn't try to get you. I'm glad he didn't, though, then I wouldn't have had a chance."

"Stupid idiot, I wouldn't have wanted him anyway. Far too prissy, and not half as beautiful as you."

Hanatarou smiled as Ganjyu leaned in to kiss him. He didn't care what other people thought. Ganjyu was perfect just the way he was, and he wasn't letting anyone else take him away. He'd found him first, and he was going to keep him.


End file.
